


You Will Be Mine

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom! Rhett, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Grooming, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pure Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub! Link, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: College AUIt doesn't take more than a minute for Rhett to be interested in turning his shy and quite roommate into a crying, squealing, moaning, mess. No matter how many times Link tells the older boy 'no', it does not make any difference because in Rhett's world, 'no' means 'yes'. Also, in Rhett's world, he has a motto: You need to break them down before you can break them in. And that is exactly what he plans to do.





	You Will Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Trigger Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning

Saying goodbye to your parents on move-in day is always hard, especially when your mom is fighting back her tears. Deep down, I was looking forward to the time away from my family, I love them and all but...I man’s gotta grow up ya know? After about the fifth or sixth hug, we all said our goodbyes and actually meant it this time. I know I am a horrible person for this but there was a sigh of relief when I was finally able to close the door with them on the other side. I turned to face the room, the four white walls that I will be living in for the next four years.

 _Sweet, I get first pick of the bed!_ I snickered as I plopped my suitcase onto the bed closest to the window. Whatever poor sucker I dorm with will have to sleep near the door, furthest away from the fan and closest to the noise in the hall. Oh well, not my problem.  
  
An hour or so had passed and still no sign of my roommate. Maybe I wasn’t assigned one yet? Nah, I can’t be **that** lucky. My clothes were all hung on hangers and the bed was made, as more time ticked by I began to panic. _What if my roommate is late because they're an exchange student? Oh god, what if he wants to be friends but speaks broken English and I can’t understand him?_ All of these irrational thoughts flooded my mind and it was almost impossible to shut them out. It’s kinda funny how you give a person a name and a background without ever meeting them. Despite growing up in the South, a person’s skin color doesn’t make one lick of difference to me, but I am curious as to what color he is and his overall appearance.

The fidgeting of the doorknob is what broke me from my trance. I don’t know why, but as the door slowly opened I felt compelled to jump out of bed, straighten my clothes, and look presentable for this stranger. I didn’t though, because that would be weird and make things awkward but after taking on look at the man’s face, oh gosh I wish I made a better first impression.  
  
“H-Hi.” His voice was so small, matching perfectly with his tiny frame. “I’m Link.”

I felt my pants grow a bit tighter at the sight of Link’s blush. Looking him up and down, I licked my lips before introducing myself. As his blush grew darker my smirk grew wider and my pants, tighter. Now, I’m regretting making this little cutie take the bed next to the door. How fucking hot would it be to fuck him up against the window. Day or night, doesn’t make a difference to me, as long as I’m buried deep inside him, making him scream my name. Every time Link looked away or bent over I couldn’t help but stare, wondering what he looked like under his clothes, wondering what he tasted like, what he sounded like…  
  
“You got here pretty late. What, ya couldn’t leave your girlfriend all high and dry back home or somethin’?” I teased, not really expecting any response from this little church mouse of a boy.    
  
“Heh, um, a-actually no. I don’t have anyone waiting for me back home. I-I mean, my mom, yeah, but she’s off doing her own thing too so…” He trailed off, shrugging, trying not to show the hurt in his face as he turned to put the sheets on his bed.  
  
“Hm, you don’t have a girl back home ‘cause you keep to yourself or…” I made sure I stood right besides Link for this next part, I wanted to see the look on his face. My older brother, Cole always told me, words can lie but the truth is always written on a person’s face. _Micro expressions,_ I think he called ‘em. “Or do you not have a girl back home ‘cause you get down on your knees.” Link’s big blue eyes became even bigger as my words sunk in. The poor kid’s face was completely red as he stared up at me, mouth ajar. “You’re lookin’ at me like I’m talkin’ crazy but your pretty little mouth of yours is hanging open like it’s just waiting for someone to come along and fill it. Is that it? You can tell me ya know, ‘cause if it is, I’d be more than happy to help with that.” Placing one hand on my crotch to emphasize my words.    
  
Link couldn’t hold eye contact with me but that didn’t stop me from staring down at his dark locks and pale face, asserting my dominance I had over him. “I-I’m gonna g-go take a shower!” He stammered, delicate, clumsy hands fumbled with the door as if they forgot how to open such a simple contraption. I laughed, poor little thing didn’t even take a towel with him or a new set of clothes. It’s not like he’d be needing them for long, but still. Link knew he was going to be mine, it was only a matter of time. While Link was busy taking a shower or using the restroom as a form of escape, I decided to wash up by using the sink that was located in the dorm room. After all, I had to look sharp and smell good for my new chew toy. It would be great if Link knew his fate and was in the shower trying to prepare his little hole for me but like I said before, I’m not **that** lucky. Soon. Soon, Link will know his place and who he belongs to and once he does, he will bend to my every command and always be ready for me to take him: before class, after class, hell, I’ll even fuck him when he’s on the phone with his mommy, I don’t give a shit. Call me cocky, no pun intended, but I take what I want and I want that little minx crying on the end of my cock.  
  
Once I was done making sure I looked good, I stripped down to just my boxers and hopped into bed, waiting for my pet to return. It wasn’t long after settling into bed I heard the familiar fumbling of the door knob. Finally, he had returned, hair wet and avoiding eye contact, _how cute._ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey.” Is all I said, giving Link just a quick, two second glance before looking down at my phone screen, acting as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
“Oh, um, hi?” “  
  
I laughed to myself. It seemed as though my nonchalant attitude threw the poor kid through a loop and that is exactly what I wanted to do. You see, in order to make someone submit to you, especially if they are an obvious virgin, you need to break them down in order to rebuild them into the perfect submissive cock hungry slut. Throw out obscene comments every once in awhile but also treat them like a distant acquaintance, making the target second guess themselves. By constantly flip flopping, your soon to be pet will warm up to and trust you, In due time, they will forget your sexual advances, believing that they must have misheard you or that it was all in their head. Long story short, you gotta break them down before you can break them in.    
  
I watched silently as my new toy unpacked his bags, paying close attention to the clothing items he placed in the draw. _Girl jeans. Heh, you’re such a whore._ I smirked to myself wondering if my toy brought along any toys to play with. I spaced out, daydreaming of Link on his back, while his talented yet clumsy hands work to open his tight hole while his other hand is clamped tightly over his mouth so mommy won’t hear what a slut her baby boy is.

“I-Is it okay if I turn the light off?” There it was again, that timid, shaky voice that turned me on. I love it when he asks for my permission. Maybe breaking Link down won’t take so long after all. _Dammit!_ I must have really been in a daze, I missed the strip tease; one second Link was fully dressed and the next second he is in skimpy soccer shorts and a shirt that is two sizes too big. Oh well, there will be plenty of other chances.    
  
“Sure, Darlin’.” I replied, making sure to use my smooth, radio voice with a splash of Southern accent. Though it was only for a moment, I caught the blush that flashed across the kid’s face. Once the room was dark, I put my phone on charger and laid my head on the pillow, watching as Link’s long, bare legs carried him into bed. _Soon my pet. Soon, those gorgeous legs of yours will be wrapped around my waist or hoisted over my shoulders._ In the meantime, I’ll try and get some sleep with the hope of having a wet dream.

* * *

  
It wasn’t the fact that I was in a new place that was keeping me awake, nor was it the sound of crickets outside or the hot nights that Carolina is famous for. No, it was the sound of Link tossing and turning beneath his sheets and the quiet sighs of frustration that followed each and every move he made. I have to admit, it was quite comical to watch. After a few more minutes, Link had given up and flopped onto his stomach, it was time to make my move. Slowly, so that I made as least noise as possible, I slipped from my bed, blanketed by the shadows; the perfect disguise. I crept closer and closer to my prey, little by little, I made my way across the room until I stood at the foot of Link’s bed. Thought it was dark, the moonlight cast just enough light for me to see the boy’s beautiful, slim outline. Placing one knee onto the bed I lunged forward, pinning Link under me before he had a chance to react. Our bodies collided with much more force that I had anticipated, knocking the air out of both our lungs.  
  
“W-What the...Rhett?” He didn’t sound angry nor did he freak out and struggle to push me off the way any straight guy would. Deep down, Link loved to be dominated, he loved feeling like he was inferior to the men around him, it got him hot. It got _me_ hot.  
  
“Yeah, Baby. Don’t worry, I’m right here.” I growled, snaking both my hands under his shirt, my talented fingers explored every hill and valley his body had to offer. The feeling of soft flesh in my rough, chapped hands was heavenly, it was everything I imagined it would be. Every hill and valley felt like warm silk, so smooth and blemish free. Link’s chest and stomach felt hairless, either he shaved before he got here or he hasn’t grown any yet; I’d like to think the latter. “Shh, don’t struggle. You like this, I know you do, your nipples are hard and I just started playin’ with ‘em. You’re in good hands, baby, you ain’t gotta worry ‘bout a thing.” I cooed, making sure my breath seeped its way into Link’s ear, the hot air rolling down his neck as I continued my assaults.  
  
“R-Rhett, c’mon, stop. T-This is weird.” The last of his words came out as a mangled groan, pulling and pinching his nipples as if I were a skillful puppeteer and his nipples were the strings in which I controlled every movement Link made.  
  
“Just relax and let me have you.” For once, my long arms came in handy, because of them I was able to tangle my fingers into Link’s dark locks, keeping him still while leaving a trail of kisses along his pronounced spine. “Fuck, you’re too cute.” Referring to the soft whimpers that escaped his quivering lips. “I could just eat you up. In fact, I will.” I couldn’t help the sinister laugh that roared through the small dorm room. For this next part, I was ready for a flight, for Link to protest and struggle with all his strength (which isn’t much) to break free. But like hell I was gonna let that happen. Tightening the grip I had on Link’s hair, I made sure that he was pinned under me with no escape before I yanked his soccer shorts down to mid thigh.  
  
“What the heck are you- Oh...Oh gosh, R-Rhett!” Link’s cries were followed by a series of insatiable moans that could easily be mistaken for Latin. My tongue ever so slowly licked a long stride, making sure to take my time when reaching his delicate, little hole.  
  
“What am I doin’? I’m gonna eat your ass, Baby. You’ll love it, I promise, I know I sure will.” This time, I turned my tongue into a spear and began jabbing at the puckered entrance, swirling it in circles. “Damn you taste good, I could do this all night long.”

“S-Stop...Please, this is...I don’t- Ohhh fuck..Rhett, Rhett, please!”  
  
“That’s right, Baby, say my name.” I continued licking and jabbing at the tight entrance, lap after lap, I couldn’t help myself, it was obvious that Link had never been fucked before and that thought alone was making me wild. He struggled to get away but in actuality, he was doing the work for me. My answer to that was by tightening my grip, Link was mine and I am going to take what's mine. He eventually stopped struggling yet continued his verbal request for me to stop in between moaning like a bitch in heat. Nonetheless, Link allowed me to work like the good, little whore that he was. “Moan all ya want but just make sure you do it in that there pillow of yours. You won’t want the whole floor to hear you now would you? Have a whole line of guys at the door just waiting’ on their turn. But you’d probably love that, you fucking slut.” “Too bad” I scoffed. “You’re mine and I ain’t sharin’ with nobody, got that? You belong to me now.” I continued to swirl my tongue, jabbing and slurping at the untouched entrance until it had some give, letting out my own series of low moans, sending vibrations rippling through the small frame before me.  
  
“R-Rhett! Oh gosh...Ple-Please stop its..its ins-ah!” His legs were shaking, Link desperately tried to escape but my large hands had an iron-like grip on his pointy hips, he wasn’t going anywhere. Ignoring his pleads, I continued working my magic. Link loved this almost as much as I did, it was obvious but of course, as the prude virgin that he was, Link had to act appalled and grossed out by it. That act may have fooled his mother and his little school friends back home but not me. Since the moment I laid eyes on Link I knew the potential he had of becoming a whore who lives just to be fucked by bigger, older guys like me.  
  
Since it was too dark to watch Link’s hole twitch, I decided to _feel_ it twitch on the pads of my tongue instead. Again, and _again_ , and **_again_** I pushed past the boy’s ring of muscles, invading the body’s line of defense and continued ravishing my new slut. Digging my nails into Link’s soft flesh, my tongue swirled in both counterclockwise and clockwise directions, I was determined to explore every inch of my pet, starting at the best part; his boy pussy. Showing some sense empathy, I stopped once I heard sorrowful sobs escape Link's lips but continued to hold him with a firm grip. “Baby?” I whispered in a hush tone, more curious than comforting.  
  
“I-I’m not gay...I’m not...I swear I-” He cut off his own sentence off by sniffling. The moonlight that illuminated the room was dim, but the reflection of Link’s tears danced in the darkness. The sight and sounds of Link’s current condition hit me in the chest, causing me to release him, allowing Link to move freely once again. Once he realized his new found freedom, Link turned on his side, displaying his front to me. “I don’t know why it just...I’m not gay, I promise!”  
  
It took longer than I’d like to admit for me to realize what Link was referring to. In fact, I was just about ready to ask him what he was going on about but that is when I noticed it. _He came._ The whole night Link has been vulnerable but never as much as he was in this very moment. It was time to groom him. This was a make it or break it situation, I had to gain Link’s trust now or everything was over.    
  
“Hey, Baby, don’t cry. C’mere, Bo.” I said softly, using my soothing radio voice once again. I kept my distance but was still close enough for me to wipe Link’s tears and rub his back. My warm, gentle touches seemed to be quickly welcomed and appreciated by the smaller boy. “Just ‘cause you came don’t mean you’re gay. It felt good, right?” I spark of glee ignited inside my stomach when Link responded with a nod. “You felt good, even if it was by a guy. There’s nothin’ wrong with you, your body betrayed you, havin’ a mind of its own and what not.” Quickly placing the blame off of me and onto Link or rather Link’s body, something he had no control over, or so he thinks. “You ain’t never been touched here before, have you?” I asked, brushing my fingers past his slick opening, causing him to mewl and shiver, again, shaking his head ‘no’. _Good but I’m gonna change that._ I sat just out of view from the moon’s light, causing my smirk to be hidden beneath the heavy pitch of nightfall. “You can enjoy gettin’ fucked or eaten’ out by a guy and it don’t mean you’re gay, ya know.” It was almost painful the amount of lying I was doing to this kid but I didn’t care enough to stop.  
  
“Oh, really? But I always thought ‘gay’ meant that-”  
  
I cut him off before he could finish. The trick to grooming and manipulation in general was to make sense out of something that didn’t make sense. Confidence in your response and reasoning was absolute key. “Ya know how they said ‘gay’ originally meant ‘happy’? Well, that’s what they were referring to; feelin’ good. Guys were happy and feelin’ good while gettin’ their dick sucked by other dudes or getting fucked so it had a double meaning but all it means is you feel good and are happy.” I clenched my jaw, anyone would need a road map to follow what I just said and even then, it didn’t made any sense. Confidence, it’s all about confidence, and with it, you can make a person believe anything.  
  
“That makes sense.” Link wiped his tears and propped himself up onto his elbow, still sniffling.  
  
“Here, let’s start over.” Gently this time, my lips made contact with Link’s skin once again in the form of a passionate kiss. This time, he didn’t resist, he was learning his place. I deepened the kiss gradually, leaning closer and closer to Link until I was on top of him, my legs between his with both my forearms resting on each side of his head. “You’re mine.” This time, I said it with much less force, almost bordering on questioning rather than demanding. I am selfish, I didn’t want to hear Link protest so I kissed him again before he could. This time, I dipped my tongue into his mouth, wrestling for dominance which was very easy to obtain. His breath was shaky as well as the rest of him. “Shh, I got you.” My hands slowly drifted away from Link’s head and towards Link’s shorts that bunched at his knee, pulling them down and off. _Finally._  
  
“R-Rhett, I’m not so sure if…” He trailed off, catching the moan in his throat before his lips could have a taste of the delicious sound. My hands worked Link till he was fully hard again, my facial hair tickling his neck as I bit into it softly, making sure to leave no evidence, no trace that I was ever there. There were so many filthy things I wanted Link to do. Such as, sucking me off or my fingers, getting them nice and wet before I opened his pretty little asshole with them. _In time._ I had to keep reminding myself that but until then, I was gonna see just how far I can get with this little minx.  
  
“Don’t think, don’t talk, just be a good little boy for Daddy. You can do that, can’t you, Baby?” I kissed him once more before lifting his shirt over his head, clamping my mouth onto one of his hard nipples while my fingers taunted the other, periodically switching, sticking with no real pattern, always keeping Link guessing and wet with anticipation of what was to come. _That’s right, arch your back and moan like the slut you are, you fucking whore._ I replaced my mouth with my other hand and I could have sworn I heard Link groan in disappointment at the lost. “Shh.” Which my hands worked in tune, pinching and pulling at the harden numbs, my teeth sunk into any exposed flesh it could reach, dying to rip the skin and drain the blood. What better way to claim your bitch than to mark him with discoloration or permanent scarring? Taking my time, I made my way down to the prominent hipbones that I loved so much, wasting no time in sinking my teeth into the thin flesh that covered the skeleton. The pain caused Link to clamp both hands over his mouth, sitting up almost completely straight. WIth one move, I was able to push the boy back down onto the mattress, holding him still with my hand wrapped loosely around where his neck meets his sternum. It would be suicide to exercise breathplay so soon, especially when my cock hadn't even bruised his insides yet.  
  
I made “eye contact” with Link’s shadow outline, taking the tip of his cock into my mouth, sucking lightly on it, testing the waters.  
  
“R-Rhett! Oh God, please…” I couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not but who wouldn’t enjoy getting their cock sucked? Without a word, I continued, swirling my tongue along the slit the same way I had done earlier to his boy pussy. “Rhett! Rhett, it’s so..It’s-!”  
  
“Call me Daddy.” It wasn’t up for debate, he was going to call me it or I was going to make him. Taking the length of Link into my mouth, I released a moan from deep within the back of my throat, sending a new wave of vibrations to rip through the smaller boy. He arched beautifully, his nipples catching the spotlight, stealing the show, still wet and sore. My mouth clamps around the base of Link’s cock while my mind wanders to images of my pet with fresh nipple piercings and lacy underwear, waiting, just waiting to be taken by his Master. His legs were beginning to shake, indicating that he was reaching his breaking point; _his climax_. Immediately I stopped, the first orgasm makes everything feel much more intense but anything after the second makes everything border on pain. Kissing Link is something that I will never get used to nor will I ever get tired of. His lips were soft and full, his face was completely hairless, if I didn't know any better I would swear that I was kissing a girl but the fact that I wasn’t made it that much hotter. Always remember, timing is everything. With that being said, I slipped my tongue into Link’s mouth the same time I slipped my finger into his asshole, causing him to buck and push against me. I could feel the wince of pain his face expressed and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me want to hurt him even more.  
  
“Ah! Rh-”  
  
“What did I just say?” I growled, tugging on his bottom lip a bit harder than I should have.  
  
“D-Daddy… It burns.” He sounded broken but also needy, I should have used lube but lube is only for good boys and not filthy whores such as him. Maybe one day he’ll earn the right have lube smeared onto his delicate hole but for now, he’s lucky I’m even using saliva.  
  
“I know it does, Baby, but you’re doin’ so well. Stay perfectly still and it’ll start to feel good soon, I promise.” Slowly, I massaged Link’s insides, he was so warm and soft, I knew if I fucked him now I wouldn’t last long and that would be the worst thing imaginable. As a Dom, it is your responsibility to cum last unless you are using your bitch to get yourself off then that is a different story. Cumming first shows that you are the weaker of the two and have much less control over your body than your partner has. And besides, if a Sub comes first it doesn’t matter because you can continue to use their boy pussy but if a Dom comes first it takes a while for them to become hard again, rendering themselves useless and the night completely shot.

To take Link’s mind off the burning sensation, I moved my lips to his neck, sucking gently, licking the shadowy pool of his collarbone. Slowly, I inched my way inside, ignoring the boy’s grunts of pain and discomfort until I felt my knuckles brush against the soft skin that surrounded it. “There we go.” I muttered under my breath, pulling the digit out and adding a second, repeating my actions, growing a bit more forceful each time. Each thrust caused Link to gasp and grip the sheets tighter, causing a strangled cry to manifest, filling the room. It killed me that I could not see Link’s face as I twisted and scissored his opening but his sounds that dripped with a pleasurable pain acted as encouragement. The ring of muscles clamped down around my two fingers and Link began to convulse, begging me to stop, pulling away, clawing, twisting in odd positions, trying anything and everything to get away from me. _He was close._ Just when I thought he was learning his place, sighing mentally, I tucked my free hand under his knee, hiking Link’s leg up to his chest, keeping his precious hole open. This new position allowed for my fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves that I have been searching for. The more I rubbed, the more he pleaded for me to stopped but of course, I didn’t. “Shh, you’re almost there.” Link’s fear caused him to frantically look for something, anything to help him ride though the waves of pleasure so I happily offered him my hand yet I never stopped fucking him.  
  
“D-Daddy!! Daddy...I..Fuck, I-” Link bit his knuckles to silence himself but it only muffled his sounds. I felt his boy pussy twitch as he came again, this time all over his chest and stomach and how I hated myself for not being a witness to it. _Always next time._ I was still rock hard but tonight was all about getting Link to trust me. For now, I could always get myself off later on in the bathroom or once he fell asleep but for now, i had to play the sweet, caring act.  
  
“You did so well, I’m so proud of you, Baby.” With one last kiss, I slipped my fingers from Link’s heat, kissing him again, this time he actually kissed me back. “Are you okay?”  
  
“M..Mhm.” There was no mistake the tiredness in his voice. “That was...I mean…”  
  
“Shh, we’ll talk more about it tomorrow, for now, you need your sleep.” In the past I have never kissed my pets but there was something special about Link that made me compelled to do so, it felt kind of nice to do it. Shaking the new and strange feeling, I kissed Link one last time before pulling the covers up to his chest and wishing him a good night. In about three or four steps I was back in my bed, getting myself situated under the blanket, despite not being able to see anything, I couldn’t help but stare in Link’s direction. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was a bit sad when i had to retire to my own bed, it now felt so  much bigger and colder than before...What the Hell is wrong with me?


End file.
